Vampire's Servant
by TooneyDeadlyFireDragon
Summary: Bubbles just got a job as a housekeeper to earn a little more extra for college. The problem is, the master of the mansion is a vampire. Will Bubbles survive and earn enough money for college? BrickxBubbles(fixed chapter one)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network, and now Boomerang...**

**Chapter 1-The Arrival**

**Bubbles' POV**

It was around ten p.m. I was riding on a '_Greyhound_' bus to go to a really creepy old mansion from outside of Townsville, because I was hired to be a housekeeper. I was really nervous of going there, yet a little excited about it at the same time. Why you ask? Well, because school will start soon in the fall and I'll be attending to one of the best collages in the world. Wonder how scary and big this mansion really is?

I'm going to take art classes to become an artist. Which is the reason why I needed the money for tuition and why I took this job. I almost have enough, but I'm still short. Classes won't start till early September. It's the middle of June, so I'm starting early just to get a head start. My sisters were accepted to different colleges. The Professor helped us pay for half of our tuition, now we have to come up with the other half ourselves. Guess the Professor wanted us to be more responsible adults, I'm ok with it.

Blossom got accepted to Princeton University to study on Molecular Biology. It was her life long dream to go to one of the best schools ever, so she took a job as a accountant. She told me she didn't like the job half of the time, but it pays well. She and Allaura, her bff since elementary school, think their boss is an all time pervert.

Buttercup got accepted to Yale University to become a fitness trainer. Both Buttercup and her long time friend Jeremiah, have been dreaming to go to Yale for their whole lives and wanted to become the best fitness trainers in the world, but both work full time at a pizza place(Pizza Hut) to earn the tuition together. They also wanted to join the Beta House to party. Those two are such party animals, tee hee hee...

I haven't really decided on what university to go to. A few of the universities sound pretty good, but some don't seem to fit me very well. Heck, I would be lucky to get accepted to Brown University, or any of the Universities for that matter! No, I can't let any negativity flow through me now! Believe in yourself Bubbles and you'll be fine. I wish Jessica and Tamar would go too, they've been my best friends for ever, but their parents couldn't afford both of their tuitions. Boooo...

The Greyhound bus slowly stopped at a nearby bus stop, which is exactly where the mansion was. The bus driver opened the slide doors as I stood up with a nervous look with my light blue back pack. As I stepped up to the door, I noticed the male bus driver gave me a mask of sympathy. Huh? Why is he looking at me like that? I shrugged it off as I stepped off the bus and stretched my whole body. I started to walk away, as the bus closes the doors and drives away slowly.

Finally! I was riding on the bus forever! But I finally made it. I walked, till I came to the front gate. I looked up at the house, I could've sworn my sapphire blue eyes were deceiving me, cause the mansion was huge. Whoever owns this house must be loaded. I saw an intercom next to the gate. I saw a red button next to a green button and a blue button. I put down my pack as I pushed the red button and spoke right into the speaker.

I cleared my throat, "Um, excuse me. Hello? My name is Bubbles Utonium and I am here for the job..." I said nervously as I stopped pushing the red button to wait for a response. Nothing.

I pushed the green button this time, "Hello? You hired me to be a housekeeper..." I stopped pushing the green button for a second. Nope. No answer.

This time I pushed the blue button, "Anyone home?" I let go of the blue button to wait for any response. Silent. I sighed deeply, "Guess not". I shrugged and picked up my pack and swung it around my back. As I was about to leave, the gates startled me as they suddenly and slowly opens. I turned back around and entered.

I suppose they were expecting me. I didn't hear any response from whoever lives here. I started seeing dusky clouds covering the bright, blue sky turn dark and grey. Oh no, rain! I quickly walked up the steps and I was already at the front door, leaving me a little soaked, but not bad. The door looked very old and the wooded boards were loose. I can already feel the lump in my throat, as I turned the doorknob and the door opened slowly.

I carefully stepped inside the creepy house and looked around with caution. Suddenly, the door quickly slams shut as I jumped with fright. Who was it that shut the door? This is getting really scary. I walked around the living room, till I noticed there were a bunch of paintings hanging on the walls. Some of them looked really good, other paintings were really scary.

I walked into the next room, which was the dining room. It looked really nice, not like the old ancient colonial furniture with old dishes, everything looked brand new. My eyes were widen of wonder. Then, I suddenly felt someone was moving right behind me as my head turned around. Nobody was there. I shrugged it off, then continued looking around. I walked back to the living room with the paintings, where I saw a staircase.

I started to walk up the stairs looking up at the ceiling with a whole lot of chandeliers. This place looks amazing, but I can't wait to see what my room looks like. I'll bet it's gorgeous. I reached the top of the stairs and noticed four doors.

One on the left is a forest green door, the door on the right was royal blue, and in the middle was two doors right next to eachother. I saw the firey red door, but the other one was plain mahogany. As I examined the doors carefully, I suddenly heard voices as I panickly and quickly turned right around. Ok, now that just freaked me out. I decided to look at the doors later and head back downstairs to wait for the owners.

I looked around to see where these voices come from. I looked behind me, when I saw a dark figure appeared right in front of me, that it made me jump. I lost my balence and was about to fall, till the figure's hand caught me and pull me into it's pair of strong arms. Suddenly, lightning struck so loud and powerful, the electricity went off.

I looked up and saw a pair of blood red eyes looking deep into my sapphire blue eyes. They were...inticingly scary, yet intriguing as I heard my own heart beating quickly, like going a thousand miles per minute. His face was well hidden due to power shuts off from the storm. Wait, why is his face getting closer to mine? He stops, then lowers his head down to my neck?

_'What does my neck have-'_ then, I felt his tongue licking all over my neck, it kinda felt pretty rough the way he did it. It was a huge mistake as I let out a small moan. I can hear a dark chuckle from the dark figure. Oh god, why?

"Getting excited aren't we? Don't get too excited now, you naughty girl..." He said, his deep, dark, seductive voice sends shivers all over my body. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his sinister red eyes glowed directly at me. It was like I had fallen under his hypnotic spell. I couldn't move, I felt lost in his eyes. Just then, I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I looked wide eyed scared at what looked like a pair of fangs puncturing my neck.

I can feel my own blood draining from my body. Wait, blood? No...why? I thought they were not real? This can't be! I have been bitten by a...a vampire? My body began to get weaker and weaker, as the dark man drains me. I couldn't take it anymore, as everything fades to black.

**End Bubbles POV**

**Well, that ends chapter one, how is it so far? I know it's slow, but I have some ideas in the story later. Sorry if the chapters are short for some, but that's how I write them...see you in chapter two, later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, sorry for the delay, been busy and had a great Christmas and Birthday, but not all on the same day, sillies...c'mon, you know you guys are silly, don't deny it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, it belongs to it's rightful creators...**

**Chapter 2-Settling In**

**Bubbles's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a little groggy, but manage to shake it off a little. I just realized that I...I was still alive? How? I should be dead by now, how am I still alive? That vampire...He...He spared me? I thought vampires kill their victims, not spare them. Then again, you never know, huh? I wonder how long I've been out?

I was about to sit up, till I felt a sharp pain on my neck, as my hand clasp on it. I took my hand off of it and looked at it. It was covered in blood. Wait, blood? I almost led out a scream, till I stopped myself for doing so by covering my mouth. Ok, so the sight of blood makes me freak out. I stayed quite for a while to see if anyone would come in, but nobody showed up. I sighed in relief.

I got up from what looked like a bed with light blue blanket with pretty miscellaneous flowers and multi-colored butterflies. Awww, it looked really pretty, it made me smile.

My eyes wondered around the room. The light blue color really brightens up the place. Even this room has a chandelier. This place has a lot of chandeliers, the owners must be obsessed with chandeliers or something. I looked at the color theme and also realized that...it was my favorite color. It's a beautiful color.

"C'mon Brick! This girl obviously knows what you are! We should kill her now, before the little bitch blabs it out!" Screamed a distorted voice that was loud enough for me to hear, yet it reached a point that it echoed the entire mansion.

"No, Butch! We're not going to kill her! Chill out! If we keep her here, she won't open her little mouth and spill her fucking guts out to the world, just because she saw a fucking vampire!" Screamed another voice. That voice...it has to be the same voice from earlier. I turned to the door where I now know where that vampire's voice was.

I walked over to the door and opened it. The door creaked as I opened it. I looked and saw that there were three boys, standing out of the hallway, still arguing. I have to admit, they're all really good looking. Of course that's obvious, they're vampires, still good looking, each individually.

The first one looked really cute and innocent, but his electric blue eyes says it otherwise. His blonde hair was short and wavy, it made him look playful and mischievous. His torso reminds me of Taylor Laugtner. Girls would be all over this guy, if they like Taylor Laugtner. He's about 6'1, tall enough to play basketball or some other type of sport.

The second one looked mean and handsome, his forest green eyes say, _'back off'_, or _'I'll kill you'_ or, _'don't mess with me'_. His spikey black hair reminds me of a character from an anime series I watched with my sisters. Vegeta! Yeah DBZ, Buttercup says that Vegeta was her favorite character! His torso is strikingly similar to Channing Tatum from _Magic Mike_. He looks about 6'2, an inch taller than the blonde guy.

The third one...is...the third one looks to be intelligent and hot, his eyes are...Wait! His eyes are firey red. Those are the same eyes I saw! On the stairs. When I was about to fall, till he saved me from falling. He looks like the ring leader. Strange that a vampire wearing a red baseball cap, while it covered his long, flaming orange hair. His bangs are sticking out from his cap too. His torso is almost matched with that actor who played Eric from that series _True Blood_. He looks to be the same height as the green eyed boy, 6'2.

I got closer to hear what they're talking about.

"We can't keep a human here, that's fucked up! Even if she is our housekeeper, we can't let her walk out of here alive! Why did you show yourself as a vampire to her, Bro?" It was the spikey haired, green eyed guy known as Butch that spoke to the red haired guy known as Brick. Wonder who the blonde is?

Brick was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking up at Butch with a sinful look, "Heh. Butch, have you tasted blood before?"

Butch raised a brow skeptically, "Uh, yeah Brick I have, all the time, so what?" He shrugged his shoulders, "What makes a difference with the blonde bimbo and not other women?"

'_Blonde bimbo? That jerk! If he wasn't a vampire-' _I said to myself, clinching my fist tightly fuming, then something caught my attention. I noticed those inticing red eyes was staring right at me. Does he know that I'm watching them? Oh no!

"Don't look now boys, but I think we have a little mouse at our door," Brick announced. Butch and the blonde turned their directions over to me. Uh-oh! I ran from the door to go downstairs heading straight for the exit, "Get her!" Brick shouted, ordering the other two to go after me.

I ran heading for the stairs , then into the living room. As soon as I was just about to reach the doorknob to call for help, till I was stopped by the blonde guy right in front of me. He smiles at me mischievously.

"Hi," he greeted me cheerfully, "how are you? My name is Boomer, it is nice to meet you..." his mischief smile became sinful, his teeth became fangs licking his lips, "you look so cute and delicious...I could just eat you up." His laughter is dark and scary, I had to run from him.

I turned the other direction, till Butch jumped right in front of me. He didn't say anything, except hissing at me, which terrified me as I stepped away from him. I turned to another direction, but then Brick got in front of me with his arms crossed. I was trapped. They had me in a circle that they would make sure that I wouldn't escape. Oh god, they're going to kill me for sure. I closed my eyes, just waiting for what they'll do to me next.

"If you want to kill me, then do it!" I told them, trying to be brave, "I know it's in your nature to kill, or if you do this for your own amusement, whatever the reason is. I know that you guys will kill me in an instant, that I know for a fact. So go ahead and suck all of my blood, till there isn't a single drop left in my body." I still had my eyes closed the whole time. When I opened them, nothing happened.

Although Boomer and Butch were ready to do so, but Brick stopped them before they could do anything to me. Brick walks up to me and kneels down on one knee, meeting my height. He examines me first by getting too close to my face with his, I couldn't help but blush at the near sight of him. Next thing I saw, he nuzzles in my neck and smells me. I couldn't help but shiver at that.

"Mmmm, you smell nice...and sweet," he gives a dark chuckle, that it made me shudder.

Then, he sighs and backs away from me, placing his hands on his hips, "Well, if you're willing to survive, you have to do exactly what we tell you to do, right? You were hired as our servant. If you want to survive and go to college, then you're going to be working your ass off to the bone and we'll be watching you, making sure you don't slack off, do you understand? Plus, we don't want you to go back home and telling everyone that you saw vampires. If you did that, then I would have to punish you, you naughty girl."

After he was finished, I was in complete shock. I can't believe what I'm hearing!

Brick scoffs, "Don't be so fucking shocked. You knew this would happen, yet you took the risk." He said arms folded.

_'__Who does he think he is, King of Vampires? Next thing he'll do is read my mind.' _I thought to myself.

Brick smirks, "Actually...I am King of all vampires and so are my brothers. How flattering that you noticed. Yes and we can also read your mind." He smirks at me.

Wait, what? Did he really read my mind? Are they really royalty? What the bazoobs is going on?

"Hey, Brick?" Boomer spoke anxiously.

"What Boomer?" Brick inquired irritability.

Boomer was figiting nervously, "Um, it's almost dawn, we need to get to our coffins before-"

"I'm aware of that, Boomer," Brick said, interrupting Boomer, "We'll get inside our coffins, but I'm still waiting from an answer from Bubbles. What will it be? Life or death?"

I hesitated for a bit, then I nodded to let them know I wanted to stay alive.

All three of them rooted cheerfully, with Brick placing a hand on my shoulder. I'm having second thoughts about this whole job thing.

**Brick's POV**

"Very good. You'll start tomorrow night." I told her, and then she nodded. I turn towards Boomer's and Butch's direction, "You guys go ahead and go to your coffins. I'll take Bubbles to her new room." Boomer and Butch looked at me strangely at first, then they nodded at me and left to their rooms after they said goodnight to Bubbles.

Boomer stops for a moment and looked at Bubbles. He smiles and winks at her, "See you in the morning, Cutie!" He walks away cheerfully up the stairs.

Butch doesn't do or say anything, except turn around, wave his hand at her, and went up the stairs too. We were silent for a while, then I broke the silence.

"Alright, let's go. As long as you're with me, my dumbass brothers won't go after you. At least you'll have a little protection." I wish I could say the same about me. That was my excuse, my brothers wouldn't hurt her anyways. Oh no, there's someone else who would love to get his hands all over her, or in his case...claws. Yeah, but he can't have her, I saw her first. Besides, he doesn't know she's here anyways.

I take Bubbles upstairs and lead her to the room next to mine.

"I take it you already knew this was your room, right?" I asked her.

She nods at me, "Yeah, I want to thank you for your hospitality." She said.

I just shrug.

"Also, thank you for saving me from falling from the stairs." She blushes embarrassingly.

I just nodded in response, rubbing my head feeling awkward, as I feel my cheeks were flushed. Then my next words were, "Yeah well, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow night. Have sweet dreams and..." I tell her trailing off my last words to her. She smiles and says goodnight to me and she went into her room.

You know, for a human, she's not so bad. I mean, she's sweet and really cute. Not to mention, her blood is really delectable. I haven't tasted blood that amazing in a long time. Guess I forgot to tell Butch about how amazing her blood really is. I know he'll ask me again, he's anxious to know. There will always be tomorrow, Butchie, there's always tomorrow. I opened the red door to my room and took one last look. Then I turned away and went inside my room and went inside my coffin before the sun came up. Heh, the next night will be a whole lot of fun.

**That's it for chapter two, sorry for the descriptions on their body types, I'm not very good at that, I did my best. Read and review, see you in chapter three, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thank you all so much for the reviews, I appreciate them all! I hope you're all excited about the next chapter of this story, let's get started! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, nor the Rowdyruff Boys, they belong to their rightful creator: Craig McCracken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-First Night<strong>

**Bubbles's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming away. I dreamed that I was in a meadow field covered in multi colored flowers in the bright, blue sky. It was a beautiful field. I couldn't resist, I closed my eyes and fall back to let the flower bed catch me, but instead, someone's arms caught me from doing so. I opened my eyes and noticed a pair of flaring red eyes, looking intensively at me. I realized that it was Brick's intense eyes that was staring at me.

"What the...Brick?" I spoke with inquiry, till Brick interrupted me.

"Bubbles..." he called to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bubbles..." He called again.

"Yes, Brick?" I asked yet again.

"Hey!" He screamed.

Suddenly, I was drifting away from dreamland, till I saw that Brick was still here right in front of me, shaking me.

"Hey, Bubbles! Bubbles wake up! If you don't wake up, I'll give you one hell of a punishment, if you don't wake up!" He commanded while teasing me.

I flutter my eyes rapidly, trying to wake up. My eyes widen as I blinked. I looked up and saw that Brick had a mask of annoyance. Uh-oh, what now?

Brick sighed deeply, "Look, if you're going to be working for me and my brothers, you have to at least wake up before we do. Just so you know."

I just rolled my eyes, '_He could've at least told me that last night.' _I thought to myself.

"I didn't have to tell you, it's a fact. You of all people should've known that by now." He said sternly.

Again, I was at a loss for words.

Brick scoffs, "Did you forget that I can read your mind? I'm a vampire, you know. Unbelievable." He shook his head.

I glared at him, "I'm aware of that! Just so you know, I don't read minds!" I snapped.

He sighs deeply, "Yeah, why is that my problem?" He asked annoyed with a scowl.

I scowled back at him, "I'm a human, not a vampire!"

"So?" He inquired irritability.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed myself. This guy just doesn't get it, "So if I was a vampire, would I be able to read minds like other vampires?"

He rolls his eyes, "Not all vampires can read minds, just some. Some other vampires can tell by the human's body language."

**Brick's POV**

"Can you?" She asked, challenging me. She's feisty, I'll give her that.

I hesitated, "Well I ah...ahh..." I couldn't answer, because the answer is soooo freaking obvious. I couldn't answer her.

She gave me a stern look crossing her arms over her chest, "You can't, can you? You can't tell by looking at their body language, only reading their minds is the only way you'll know for sure. Without reading their minds, you can't tell. Heh, some Vampire King you are!"

Damn it! The human got me!

"Yeah well...mabey I don't, but it's only because you seem so surprised, that it left me surprised that you don't get how this whole housekeeping thing works!" I blurted it out. Big mistake.

**Bubbles's POV**

I scoffed, "Are you calling me slow?" I inquire him angrily.

He smirks, "No, I'm calling you stupid." He said mockingly.

I glared at him as I slapped him as hard as I could across his face, "Jerk!" I called him.

Brick was getting tired and irritated at how I was behaving around him. He quickly tackles on top of me and pins both of my hands against the bed board with one of his hands really hard, but not enough to hurt me, just a warning. I looked at him wide eyes filled with anxiety, as he looked at me menacingly. I blushed madly as his face got closer to mine. I couldn't move at all.

"Don't forget whom you're talking to here, Sweetheart! I could easily rip your heart out and show it to you as you take your last breath, while bleeding to death!" He says in a deep growling voice with such threat, looking deeply into my eyes with such a desire to drain me for my blood. Yet he couldn't though. Why won't he drain me now, if that's what he wants?

He looked at my neck and noticed that there was a bandage on it.

"So you...used a band aid to cover your neck, huh?" He asked monotoned.

I nodded my head, "Yes."

He looked down for a moment, then sighs, "I'm sorry. It's my way of keeping you safe from the likes of a certain someone, whom I hate from the bottom of my unbeaten heart." His hand reached for my neck and touches the mark he left. I held my breath. He looked up and set his eyes on me. His fingers ripped away the bandaid from my neck, made me yelp.

He trailed his finger down to the bite mark he gave me after biting me. I winced a little, because it still hurt like heck.

"How can vampires tell on the bite marks?" I asked him.

He just shrugs, "Not sure really. Instincts would be my guess, or maybe the scent." He says with a hoarse voice, "but at least _he _won't go after you. I hope." He prayed.

My heart was beating so fast, it felt like I ran a marathon. My breathing was timid and rapid. I couldn't close my eyes. We stayed like that for a short time, till he let go of both of my hands and gets off of me and the bed. He walks over to the door and turns the door knob and walks out. I sat up and looked at him.

Before Brick left, he turns his head to me and says, "There's a maid's uniform hanging by your closet door. You can change into that and meet me and my brothers downstairs to give you chores to do." He said monotone, yet a little coldness in his voice.

I nodded and said thanks to him. He simply nods, then he takes off after he shuts the door hard and loud behind him. I sighed with a big relief and my body relaxes. Then I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet door and picked up the maid's uniform from the hook. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about what Brick had just said. Wonder who _he _is? Is he someone Brick and his brothers knew? For now, I just shrug it off and start focusing on my work. Wouldn't want to keep the masters waiting.

I examined the dress for a bit. My right eye twitched to see such a sight. It was no ordinary maid's uniform. Oh...My...God! No way! Does he really expect me to wear this! It has _French_ _whore _written all over it! The dress' top part didn't cover up much, except around the boob part. The bottom was a bit frilly, but it was still short. Ugh! Are male vampires just as perverted as male humans or what!?

In just fifteen minutes, I got into the provocative nightmare. I looked at myself in the mirror. You know, even if it is humiliating, I look pretty in it. I couldn't help, but blush and smile at that, until I realized what I was thinking. I shook my head rapidly, and put my hair up in pigtails. I sighed deeply, hoping that none of these boys look up my dress. This is going to be a long night.

When I finished, I went out of my room and headed downstairs. As I was running down the stairs, I saw all three of the boys.

"Good morning," I greeted them as happily as I can. They turned around and noticed me.

"It's evening, Bubbles. If you're going to greet us, then you have to greet us...us...us..." Brick didn't get to finish his sentence as he glances at me. He noticed me in the dress, he was utterly speechless, even his brothers. You know, I could've sworn I saw Brick blushing just now.

Boomer gave me a wolf call whistle, "Daaaaaaammmmmmnnnn! You lookin' hot tonight, Miss Bubbles." Boomer praised me.

Butch just gave a nod, even though he had his mouth gaped wide open. Hee hee hee, he's speechless, too.

I nodded at the two as my cheeks were flushed full of embarrassment, "Uh...thank you." I looked over at Brick's direction and he is...blushing. Huh? Is he ok, I wonder?

**Brick's POV**

When I saw her in that maid's dress, I couldn't help, but blush. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I looked at how her neck was exposed. My fangs grew just seeing the sight of her light colored neck, but I quickly retracted them before she saw them. Calm yourself, Brick.

I looked over at my brothers and even Butch was speechless. I heard Boomer make that wolf whistle and in a way, I wanted to pound his face for making that noise at her. I can still feel how hot my cheeks are. I snapped out of it and cleared my throat.

"Alright, now it's about time for your first assignment, Bubbles," I spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

Bubbles walks up in front of me with a look that says, '_I don't want to do this'_.

"Yes?" She inquired.

I put a hand to my ear, "Yes what?" I asked teasing her.

She sighs deeply, "Yes Master, how may I serve you today?"

I smirked triumphantly, "Very good, house maid. Now, Butch and I will have to attend a little gathering, but Boomer will be the first to volunteer to make sure you don't slack off. The first thing you'll do is to clean everyone's bedrooms from scratch."

I thought I was gonna laugh when I saw the look of disgust on her pretty little face.

I raised my hand, "First before you begin, there's a little resume you have to answer first." I said as a wicked smirk curved on my mouth.

She looks at me with disbelief, "Ok, like what?"

I scold her, "Hey who's asking the questions around here, you or me?"

She pouted and points at me, "You..."

"Me what?" I asked.

She sighs annoyingly, "You do...Master." She said, hesitating the word _Master_.

I grinned as I pat her on the head, "Very good. Now, please tell me your full name." I take out a pen and paper to fill out a resume.

Bubbles takes a deep breath, "My full name is: Bubbles Bianca Utonium."

I write it down, "Good...how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

I whistled, while I continued filling out her resume, "Impressive. How tall are you?"

"5'5"

Then I smirked sinfully, "Good...now, tell me what your chest size is?"

She looked at me, shocked, "WHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT!"

"I want to know your breast size is, but since you won't tell me, I'm guessing that they're about a c or d cup." I said sounding promiscuous.

"I would never tell you! Even if I did, it wouldn't be around guys like you! You think that-" she stopped as soon as she saw me writing down the facts' about her breasts.

"Yeah, possibly a c cup or d cup." I said writing down info, ignoring what she was saying.

"Don't ignore me!" Bubbles screamed.

I look up to meet her gaze and said, "Why? You wouldn't answer my question."

"That's personal! My body is my business! You can't just assume about the size of my breasts! What's wrong with you?! What was the point of asking that kind of question!?" She yelled some more.

I shrugged, "I thought you have nice breasts. I like looking at them every time they jiggle around. If you didn't want me to look at them, try wearing a bra, ok Sweettits?" I showed her my dark smile.

Her left eye started to twitch. It looks like she's ready for the kill. Enough said.

"Heh...Well anyway, Butch and I better get going to that gathering. Be sure she isn't being lazy, ok Boomer?" I turned to Boomer.

Boomer salutes to me, like a soldier, "Yes Sir!" He said cheerfully.

"Alright, let's go, Butch..." Butch and I walked to the front door and looked outside. The rain stopped. It was still dripping, but it stopped. We stepped out and closed the door behind us, leaving Bubbles alone with Boomer.

Butch gave me a look of disbelief, "You sure about leaving Boomer alone with that human, Brick? I mean, he could kill her at any moment and-"

"Aaawwww, are you worried about the human now, Butch?" I teased.

He blushes in embarrassment, not letting what I say get to him, "Yeah well...I don't really care about her! Yeah, well I don't! Just tell me about her blood, Poindexter!" He demanded. Heh, he does worry. I know how he feels.

"Eager huh? Alright, I'll tell you about it on the way."

**Bubbles's POV**

I was left all alone with the mischievous Boomer. Oh boy! Well, at least he seems nice enough. I hope.

"Ok," he said breaking the silence, "well, shall we get started?" He smiles brightly at me.

"Huh? We?" I inquired.

He takes my hand, "Hee hee. We're going to clean the bedrooms, Silly. I'll help." His smile widens more.

"W-w-wait, you can't! I'm suppose to be the one to clean up, not you, besides, your brothers would punish me if I let you help me. It's a nice offer, but I can't let you get in trouble." I told him.

Suddenly, his bright smile softens. Then says, "It's ok. I want to help you. Brick said to make sure you don't slack off. He didn't say anything about not helping, right?" His bright smile grew once again.

I looked at him dumbfounded. He really wants to help me. My mouth curved into a smile, "Well, I suppose it would be alright if you did help. I mean you're right, he did say-"

"YAY!" He interrupts before I could finish my sentence, "then it's settled. Let's clean!" He chirped as he takes a hold of my hand and drags me up the stairs.

Wow, he really is a nice guy. Mabey?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that ends chapter three. There will be a little BubblesxBoomer here and there, same with a little BubblesxButch, but rest assured, the main pairing will be BubblesxBrick. Also, let me know what ideas to put in the stories, nothing too major, but a little would help. Next chapter will be Boomer helping Bubbles. Will Boomer get caught? Stay tuned next time! Read and review Peace out!<strong>


End file.
